


【蛇/乔】替代品

by WhiskyRain



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez
Genre: M/M, 诱奸？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: 嘿，原谅我吧，宝贝。Snake微笑着亲吻乔，灵活的手指下乔溃不成军再度射精。抽搐收紧的后穴极大程度的取悦的Snake，于是Snake抽插最后几下也痛快射出来。
Relationships: Snake/John(Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance)
Kudos: 3





	【蛇/乔】替代品

**Author's Note:**

> *忽然写邪教。蛇乔。乔是那个电视台主持人，Solus的演员Solal扮演的。  
> *含一分钱的蛇索求而不得（？）  
> *有一点算是强奸……或者诱奸？合奸？的情节

  
乔以为自己会被关进监牢，甚至有可能会被杀掉抛尸。反叛军。那些挑起战火的家伙都是一些怎样暴戾肮脏的暴民，索利斯在曾经的公开发言中重复过无数次。  
不要同情他们，不要赞同他们，一群无知无耻的暴民，手段肮脏残忍，谁被他们盯上都会连全尸都保留不住。索利斯这样说过，但转而又笑着做出安慰。不要担心，我们有着最精良的军队，最骁勇的士兵。我们无往不利。  
但眼下。十分钟前这里还好好地播放着索利斯昨天参加会议的新闻，全市的电视广播信号都从这里被传播出去，可紧接着，那群反叛军堂而皇之闯入，赤裸着上身肌肉线条结实分明的男人们把他和瑞贝卡捆起来，用静电胶带封住他俩的嘴。那群男人并不凶神恶煞，嬉笑着让开了，一个矮个子的男人从让出的空处走近他，亲昵地掐掐他的脸蛋，把他的眼镜摘下来，做着鬼脸戴到自己脸上。  
哎呀哎呀。我们的大主播。那男人嬉笑着，神色轻松，却让乔觉得极端危险。我是Snake，如果你记得的话。  
乔当然记得。原来面前这个精瘦的矮个子男人便是为首的那个暴徒。  
蛇同身后的女孩谈笑几句，时不时露出揶揄的笑容指指乔和瑞贝卡。那女孩说了句什么，蛇忽然睁大了眼睛，转头盯着乔使劲看了半天。  
……咦。蛇喃喃，笑着凑近乔，捏捏他的脸蛋，把他的刘海拨到脑后露出光洁的额头。确实还挺像的。  
对吧，确实很像。那女孩也走近了，附和了一句。她脸颊上有红色的痕迹，像烈火，乔在以前的资料里看见过，他以为那是涂料，可凑近了，觉得更像是刺青之类。乔知道他们在说什么。他长得很像现任的市长先生索利斯，这个有不少人说过。为此他染了金色的头发，蓄着刘海，每日刮干净胡子，甚至戴上了一副根本没有度数的平光镜。  
已经很少有人会意识到乔和索利斯长得这般相似了。  
蛇似乎想到了些什么好玩的，一双眼睛弯起弧度，教唆着女孩接通了电视广播。  
Snake Show，他这样临时起意称呼这场公开的羞辱。Snake和那些暴民把乔和瑞贝卡扔在镜头前展示，接着欢快的在镜头下狂欢。  
等到他们终于闹累了，Snake露出轻快的表情，挥挥手示意红刺青的女孩把广播切断。  
乔终于死心了。广播了这么久也没有军队来解救他们，那大概索利斯的政权已经被他口中这群不值一提的暴民击垮。他一直提心吊胆，可如今广播也结束了，若是他们打算杀了自己，乔也没有任何办法反抗。  
Snake笑嘻嘻撕去他嘴上的胶带，胡乱揉搓两把他被胶带封得发白的嘴。  
杀了我吧。乔说。可不可以给我留个全尸？  
Snake惊奇地瞧着他，一时忍俊不禁：谁说要杀你啦？你长得这样像索利斯。  
乔闭上了眼睛。他记得刚刚的狂欢中途，有人向蛇小声汇报过，说索利斯逃脱了，但只有索利斯。自己将会成为一个替代品吗？被他们乔装打扮之后推出来，说这就是索利斯，他们抓到了伟大的市长，推翻了伊甸园的政权。——是这样吗？  
Snake歪着脑袋冲他笑。当然不是。  
  
Snake操进来的时候，乔还在抓着他的胳膊想这大概是另一种刑法。Snake解开了捆住他的绳子，亲昵在颈子上落下一个又一个亲吻。他腰肢挺动，一下又一下地操着乔。  
放心吧，我不会把你推出去说你是索利斯的。Snake咬着他的耳朵说道。他揶揄。你这猜想可真有趣。  
乔猜不到他在笑什么。  
Snake摸摸他汗湿的脸颊，性器把乔钉在那里动弹不得。乔还软着，可蛇也没有替他撸硬的打算，阴茎在乔体内戳来戳去，直到乔被刺激得叫了一声。  
Snake还挺喜欢他的。天知道他觊觎索利斯的屁股觊觎了多久了。别人都说他是和其他人一样因为贫穷和肮脏被赶出伊甸园，但他自己知道不是这样，他被赶出伊甸园，是因为他曾经站在索利斯面前，脸对着脸眼瞧着眼说出一些冒犯而淫秽的话。于是他也被放逐了。乔。这个年轻人没有索利斯那么凌厉高高在上的气势，紧张起来不停的舔嘴唇。被草爽了，性器抖着露出迷茫的神态断断续续的呻吟。——他的确很像索利斯，容貌上七八成的相似，若是换换发型蓄起胡子面无表情和索利斯站到一起，一定会有很多人分不清他们。  
可Snake也意识到，他现在操的人不是索利斯，而是一个年轻人，害怕被杀也不会傲慢的年轻人。  
你几岁？Snake突兀问道。  
乔报出一个数字，Snake笑了。你比我还小几岁。  
Snake把乔操开了。乔双腿缠在蛇腰间勾着不让蛇离开。他小腹上已经溅上了自己射出来的东西，被操到敏感点时使劲弓起腰弯折出漂亮的弧度。Snake把他汗湿黏在脸上的头发塞到耳后，蜻蜓点水般亲亲他的嘴唇，乔便张开嘴迎合过去。他被性欲掌控，被Snake给予的剧烈快感俘虏。  
爽吗？Snake瞧着那双多么相似索利斯的眼睛。而乔老老实实的回答他，爽。  
Snake从未见过索利斯露出这样的神情，也想象不出索利斯乖顺表达自己的感受的样子。可就算乔在他身下被操成这样，他看着这张一模一样的脸，也依旧想象不出索利斯露出这般沉湎性爱的表情。  
他是乔，不是索利斯。Snake想，他该给乔道个歉的，因为他最开始竟想要把乔当做自己求而不得索利斯的替代品。  
嘿，原谅我吧，宝贝。Snake微笑着亲吻乔，灵活的手指下乔溃不成军再度射精。抽搐收紧的后穴极大程度的取悦的Snake，于是Snake抽插最后几下也痛快射出来。  
  
你说的替代品，原来是这个意思。乔露出呆头呆脑的表情，接住了Snake冲他抛过去的一件衣服。是浴袍。  
Snake冲完澡，头发湿漉漉发梢还淌着水。他连浴袍都不好好穿，披在肩膀上只穿进去一只袖子。乔看得见他腿间的阴影，随着走动那根刚刚让自己爽极的阴茎时隐时现。他吞了口口水，把视线停到Snake脸上，看到Snake似笑非笑的神情。  
去洗洗吧。Snake说。  
乔于是逃也似的去了。  
等他出来，Snake点着烟慢慢抽着，见他出来，还故意吐了个漂亮的烟圈。乔不抽烟。他以前抽过，谁还没有个青春？可后来他阴差阳错去做了主持人，靠嗓子吃饭，可就由不得他胡乱糟蹋，于是烟也就戒了。  
Snake指指一边叠得整齐放着的衣物，告诉他说，年轻人，你自由了。  
乔呆呆望着他。  
Snake于是起身，亲自抖开了干净崭新的衬衣示意乔伸进手来穿上。乔疑心这之后有另外的折磨人的小花样，可一想到刚刚自己是怎样爽到浪叫不已，又不确定地有点红脸。他过去，Snake为他穿好衬衣。  
你自由了。Snake重复到。  
你要放了我？  
是的。  
……为什么？  
我们和索利斯不一样。你有什么过错呢？既然无罪，放了你不是应该的吗。  
可我不是你们的俘虏吗？  
Snake笑了。现在不是了，你是一个自由人了。  
乔小心翼翼退后，直到退到门边。他望了望门外，的确无人把手，困惑地瞧着Snake。但Snake毫无反应，只是安安静静笑着抽他的烟。  
那我走了？  
去吧。Snake说。  
乔便壮起胆子走出了房间。  
他走出了一段距离，回头看时Snake倚在门框上瞧他，见他回头，笑说随时可以来玩。  
乔看见他粘在皮肤上的卷曲长发，看着他手指间夹着细长的劣质香烟。他甚至看到Snake不甚在意露在外面的性器。他说不好自己是怎样的心情，只是一瞬间就冲动的回到Snake身边。  
乔在Snake微微错愕的目光下伸手拢了拢Snake的浴袍，好让那件衣服显得更规矩一些。乔小声地说了句谢谢。接着，头也不回的离开。  
  
\- END .


End file.
